


Die Antwort

by lesleytime



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Armer Martin, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Existenzprobleme, Fluff and Angst, Frecher Douglas, Icarus Removals, M/M, WeihnachtsFF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin sitzt in seinem Van und grübelt über seine Geldprobleme nach. Zu allem Überfluss ist es auch noch Weihnachten.<br/>Der Rotschopft droht schon in seinen trüben Gedanken zu versinken, hat dabei aber die Rechnung ohne seinen FO gemacht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Antwort

**Author's Note:**

> Lässt Zürich und auch die Existenz der charmanten Prinzessin völlig außer Acht. *Marlas-Fähnchen schwenk*  
> Auch dieses kleine Schätzchen ist ungebetaed.

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Martin seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen. Er wusste einfach nicht was er machen sollte…Diese ganze Situation war verzwickt und so eine wichtige Entscheidung, konnte man doch nicht innerhalb weniger Stunden treffen oder?

Sein trüber Gedankengang wurde durch das fröhliche Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. Martin runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Klingelton…Ach ja. Arthur und Douglas hatten sich einen Spaß draus gemacht, verschiedene Klingeltöne einzustellen, als er in GERTI ein Nickerchen hielt. Er warf einen Blick aufs Display und stöhnte auf. Carolyn. „Ja?“, nahm er den Anruf etwas unsicher an. Im folgenden Gespräch wurde Martin noch mehr Angst und Bange als bisher. „Aber Carolyn, nein-hör zu, ich kann nicht- aber Ikarus-Aber-Aber jetzt hör doch mal…aufgelegt.“. Für wen hielt sie sich nur? Grummelig warf er das Handy in das Handschuhfach und verschränkte die Arme. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er hatte einen Job zu erledigen und anders als bei MJN würde er dafür sogar bezahlt werden! Und das Geld brauchte er wirklich…besonders mit der bevorstehenden Mietserhöhung…

Sich einen Ruck gebend startete Martin den Monitor. Wenn er schnell genug war…Er hatte immerhin noch 4 Stunden, bis er für Carolyn einmal quer um die Welt fliegen sollte. Er musste sich halt nur bei dem Kunden beeilen und dann konnte er fliegen…Bei dem Gedanken spielte ein kleines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.  
Das letzte Mal war er vor vier Tagen im Flight Deck gewesen. Nach den letzen paar Jahren hatten Arthur und Douglas die CEO von MJN angebettelt (oder in Douglas‘ Fall: bestochen) damit sie Weihnachten einfach mal frei hätten. Natürlich hatte Carolyn irgendwann nachgegeben und ihnen vom 20.-26. frei gegeben. Nun allen, außer Martin anscheinend. Er konnte es ihr auch nicht verübeln…Douglas hatte Familie, er hatte seine Tochter zu Besuch und Arthur, der wollte einfach nur ein schönes Weihnachtsfest mit seiner Mum und Herc verbringen und den unverhofften Schnee in Fitton genießen. Martin selbst hatte weder Familie, die er unbedingt Besuchen wollte…noch jemanden, mit den er so hätte feiern können, zumindest diesmal nicht…und außerdem war sein bisschen feierliche Stimmung nach den Hiobsbotschaften der letzten Tage eh hinüber…

Ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe riss ihn abermals aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und geradewegs in Douglas‘ fragende Augen. Martin lächelte leicht und öffnete die Tür, hatte Sekunden später schon die Lippen seines FOs auf seinen liegen und seufzte wohlig. Er löste sich von ihm und sah Douglas, der schon wieder süffisant grinste nur fragend an. Hatte dieser nicht noch immer seine Tochter zu Besuch? Der Silberhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern, murmelte was von „Teenagern“ und sah dann zum dem Brief, der noch immer offen auf dem Armaturenbrett lag. Martin guckte grimmig. Er hatte Douglas ja schon gestern sein Leid geklagt, hatte ihn nachdem er eine Flasche Jim vernichtet hatte, angerufen und sich bei ihm ausgeheult. Die Wangen des Rothaarigem bekamen bei diesem Gedanken einen leichten Rotstich. Das war so peinlich gewesen…so erniedrigend. Aber Douglas hatte nicht einen Spruch dazu gebracht, ihn nie ausgelacht oder sonstige Spitzen zu Martins Rauswurf gebracht. Nein…stattdessen hatte er ihm ein Angebot gemacht.  
Ein Angebot, was Martin wirklich, wirklich überdacht hatte. Eigentlich wollte er ja nicht zu Doug ziehen…Ihre Beziehung war noch neu und frisch und eine gemeinsame Bleibe würde das Ganze sicherlich schnell überstrapazieren, aber Douglas war hartnäckig geblieben. Hatte ihm versprochen, dass Martin dann die Hausarbeit übernehmen dürfte und auch, dass er weiterhin Ikarus betreiben könnte…

Überrascht keuchte Martin auf. Er war wieder mal so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Doug seine Hose geöffnet und eine freche Hand um seine Länge gelegt hatte. Der Kleinere stöhnte und drängte sich an Dougs doch leicht kalte, aber so gut tuende Hand und sah ihn an. Ein Lächeln spielte auf den Lippen des FOs. Grinsend raunte er Martin immer wieder eine Frage zu, die Frage, die Martin sich nun seit fast 24h stellte…und jetzt auch endlich beantwortete. Fast simultan zum seinem Orgasmus, den Douglas‘ starke Hand auffing, murmelte er ein "Ja".

Drei Tage später hatte Martin wieder einen Job mit Ikarus, doch diesmal betraf es seine eigenen Möbel, die er zu Douglas brachte.

Ende.

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH


End file.
